Chapter 1 Sybil And Tom AU (1922)
by Jarleyforever3500
Summary: This is my first story i started writing hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1922, Mary had given birth Baby George and Matthew was over the moon. Sybbie was 2, Sybil and Tom were expecting another child. All the family Seemed to be happy but there was no news for Mr Gregson.

Tom was in the nursery with Sybbie and George, Tom was helping Sybbie build a shelter for the animals while George was playing with a rattle near them. Sybil and Mary walked In 'Where's Nanny?' Mary asked going to pick up George and went to sit in a chair near the window. 'She asked me to watch the children while she went to do laundry' Sybil joined her husband in a chair near them 'Sybbie says there's going to be a hurricane' Tom said a few seconds later 'Really?' Sybil asked with surprise she had a small grin on her face. 'So we're collecting all the animals and saving them' Tom couldn't help but smile. Tom pushed it down accidentally, 'Uh-Oh' Sybbie shouted. Mary and Sybil let out a little giggle, Nanny walked In then with the clothes she bowed and carried on with her duties 'I must be getting on, Matthew has been wanted to show me some land' Tom got up from where he was sitting and kissed Sybbie on the forehead. Tom walked over to his wife and kissed her goodbye.

Tom left the room rather fast. Mary was being very quiet which was quiet unusual for her.


	2. Chapter 2

'Where's Edith?' Mary asked in a subtle tone not caring where she was 'I'm sure exactly but I know Aunt Rosmind came up with her just to stay for a few days' Sybil replied as she helped tidy up with her daughter 'Oh yes I remember now she needed talk to mama and it included Aunt Rosmind. It's nobody's birthday so who knows, anyway papa is In America now and is helping uncle Harold' Mary bounced little George on her knee.

'I want to go eavesdrop on the conversation since I'm not on duty till tomorrow and I'll come see you after dinner before bedtime if that is alright Nanny West?' Nanny West seemed to be a friendly woman if she did have a past she did not seemed to show it, Nanny West nodded her head and Sybil graciously kissed her daughter's forehead and said goodbye to Mary. Sybil went downstairs and peeked through to her mother's sitting room where they were talking, Edith was telling her mother she was pregnant Sybil gasped a little. But stopped instantly because Tom had walked in 'Telephone for you my darling' Tom kissed Sybil on the cheek then walked back to the library,Sybil walked to the phone and answered it


	3. Chapter 3

'I'm sorry Lady Sybil to trouble you when your off duty, but we need you at the hospital' Dr Clarkson said over the phone 'It's alright Dr Clarkson, I can just put my uniform on and i'll be right there' Sybil smiled to herself she was happy because she wouldn't have to speak to anyone in the house to so she could tell someone 'Sybil, who was that?' Mary asked as Sybil put down the telephone 'Dr Clarkson he needs me at the hospital, I'll be back before dinner' Sybil replied 'Alright, I'll cover for you. But you know mama is not going to be happy' Mary frowned she hated it when her sister had to leave because the only other person she could talk to personally was Matthew but he was in a important meeting. 'Your a darling' She slightly walked faster upstairs and went upstairs to get changed.

Sybil Coming Back From The Hospital

Sybil walked back inside and saw Tom in his dinner suit as she relised she had arrived much later than she planned. 'Cora has been worrying that you disappeared' Tom kissed his wife on her cheek 'Oh mama what is she like have i missed dinner yet?' Sybil asked Tom 'No there just in the drawing room i can go tell them your getting changed' Tom was happy that he didn't have to face dinner alone, he still couldn't get the dreaded memory out of his head where he was drunk but it wasn't his fault. Sybil nodded her head then walked to her room to get changed.

_Dining room _

Sybil walked into the room as they were serving the main course 'Oh Sybil dear you've arrived and saved us from Mr Travis' Violet smiled. Mary let out a little giggle under her breath 'Did I, well carry on with your conversation Granny if he bores you that much' Sybil accidentally said sarcastically. Sybil went and sat next to her father she never understood why she could never sit next to her husband, all Sybil wanted was to live simpler even Matthew and Mary had addicted they wanted to well Matthew at least. 'Mary, Lord Gillingham is coming to visit tomorrow' Robert said Mary dropped her fork loudly onto her plate.


	4. Chapter 4

'Who's that?' Matthew asked very puzzled. When Sybil looked at Tom his face expression was entirely the same as Matthew's. 'He's a old friend we knew his father. There's no need to worry at all' Mary had just cleared the air in time before Matthew had lost it. They carried on eating dinner and everyone did what they usually did after dinner just talk. They never did anything particularly special after dinner, But Roberts Birthday was coming and Rose asked to do it so who knew what she had planned for the family.

Just before everybody went to bed, Mary, Matthew, Sybil and Tom went up to the nursery to say goodnight to there children. Sybil was in front listening at the door She put her hand up to tell them to stop. Sybil Listened in at the door 'Go Back to Sleep you wicked chauffeurs daughter and don't bother master George anymore' Everyone heard what Nanny West had said. Sybil walked in 'Oh, my lady i didn't see you there' Nanny West looked shocked 'No you didn't I want you to pack your things and leave before sunrise' Sybil walked over and rang the bell, Tom, Matthew and Mary walked in 'Come here, my Darling' Tom went over to Sybbie and picked her up, Sybbie had started crying. Mrs Hughes walked in 'Oh, I'm sorry milady i thought it was the Nanny' Mrs Hughes apologized 'No It's alright but i need you to arrange to find a new Nanny, Nanny West is leaving so i need you to find a bed for the night and get one of the maids to sleep with the children' Sybil asked very politely.

Mary and Matthew went over and checked on George he was sleeping soundly in his cot. Anna came up and watched over the children while Nanny West packed her things, Sybil went over to Sybbie. Tom named their child Sybil after his wife nearly dies in child birth but was very luckily to survive. 'It's okay my darling nobody is going to be mean to you anymore' Sybbie nodded her head and slowly closed her eyes Tom started to sway to and from as Sybil sang a Irish lullaby. Sybbie loved it when her mother hummed or even sang the lullaby to send her into dream land.

Sybil kissed her daughter's forehead so did Tom. Tom slowly and carefully put her daughter into the cot and put the blanket over her. They left there room to leave Matthew and Mary to say goodnight to Master George.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary and Cora came out with huge grins on there face, 'You can go in now,' Mary told Tom. Tom rushed in to see his wife and his new child, Sybil held a baby in her arms 'It's a boy' Sybil whispered in joy to her husband Tom was very peased to have a son even if he wasn't a heir to something 'Oh my darling, I do love you so much' Tom said and kissed his wife. Sybil remembered that Tom said that when she gave birth to Sybbie, 'Where's Sybbie? I want her to see her new baby brother she will be tremendously excited' Sybil said, 'I'll go back to tell everyone the news and Sybbie can come when I come back, all you need is to rest my darling' Tom kissed his wife's forehead and his newborn and walked out the room with his head held high proudly. Cora and Mary where talking to Dr Clarkson 'Tom, we were just talking about when Sybil and the baby can go home' Cora pulled Tom over to listen in 'She'll be able to go home in a day or two but first Mr Branson and Lady Sybil need to decide on a name for the newborn.'Dr Clarkson informed them 'I'm going back to tell everyone the news and Sybil would like me to Sybbie back with me' Tom told them 'Alright I'll come with you Tom it's George's feeding time soon so I don't want to leave one of the maids to deal with both of the children.' Mary and Tom left the hospital to go back to Downton in the car. They didn't say much to each other is more like they were passing notes through Matthew but Matthew didn't mind he understood why.

They arrived back at Downton and headed inside to see that most of the staff violet, Edith, Matthew and Robert were all standing there anticipating waiting for the news 'Well, Is it a boy or a girl?' Robert asked Tom 'It's a boy' Tom said proudly everyone gasped with delight and congratulated Tom as he walked upstairs to the nursery to find his daughter. Mary had followed behind him not noticing a single thing. When Mary and Tom both entered the nursery Anna was with them nobody thought they would find a replacement that quick after Nanny West was fired just yesterday. 'DA!' Sybbie looked up and shouted 'Hello, Darling' Tom went over and picked his daughter up. 'Where's Ma?' Sybbie asked Tom 'Were going to see her you've got a baby brother' Sybbie just smiled at Tom, Sybbie wanted to scream with joy. 'We'll be back soon,' Tom said to Mary who was feeding was George.

They went back down to the hospital Tom felt he was having to many car trips. Sybbie was excited it was her 2nd time in the car she loved being the car it was something to new to enjoy. When they walked back into Sybil's room Cora was with Sybil, 'MA!' Sybbie shouted. Sybbie ran over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. Tom and Sybil chuckled 'I'd better get home, get some rest my darling' Cora said to her daughter she was pleased and overwhelmed really that she was lucky enough to now have 3 grandchildren but what Cora wondered now was what they were going to call there newborn child.


	6. Chapter 6

This is my last chapter sadly but i'll still post fanfics im just not continuing this for the moment

* * *

Sybil passed the baby to her husband, Tom couldn't stop smiling when he held his son. Sybbie gently patted her little brother on the head, 'What are we going to call him?' Sybil asked her husband 'How can we choose the right name?' Tom replied 'hmm, Edward, Edmund, Henry, Matthew?' Sybil said they were all good names 'We can't call our child Matthew he has a Uncle Matthew,' Tom laughed 'What about Henry Matthew Branson then it's not at all weird now' Tom still held the baby in his arms and went to kiss his wife. 'EWW!' Sybbie moaned. 'When I am I allowed to take Henry to Downton?' Sybil asked 'Dr Clarkson said in a day or two just to keep a check on you do not worry my darling you'll be at Downton soon' Tom kissed Sybil on the forehead 'Get some rest will be back soon' A nurse came and took Henry out of Tom's arms as swiftly as she could. Sybbie took her Father's hand again, Brown was waiting outside in the car again.

They drove back to Downton everyone was still happy and congratulated him but then he came to Matthew he just acted very calmly. Tom helped Matthew with some decision with some sheep this time it didn't go well with the pig's guy but the managed to find someone a few days later. Tom and Matthew remembered when Mary and Mr Blake came in covered in mud, they would always laugh at that thought.

Just only 3 days Sybil had gone into childbirth she was finally allowed to go home, the one disappointment was that couldn't move into the cottage yet. Someone had found a building difficulty but Sybil thought on the bright side.

Everyone welcomed Sybil home with open arms which was to be expected Tom insisted that Sybil couldn't go back to work or attend college for a few weeks just so she could get used to looking after two children. Sybil wished she could leave the estate for just a few minutes or go see Mr Travis about Henry being Catholic of course then she would have to go into Ripon.


End file.
